The Heart of the Devil: REDUX
by Retchaka
Summary: The original peice of ::censored::, redone.


"_Why..."_

"_Why me?"_

"_It had to be me..."_

"_I had to become the **vessel**..."_

"_No one will even look me in the eye anymore...after what I've done..."_

"_...After what I've been through..."_

"_...But why am I moping? I cannot even feel anything anymore."_

"_Except...I feel...hollow. That is all I can feel."_

"_I've killed millions of people."_

"_And I don't even care."_

"_No more pain...no more fear..."_

"_**Escape is my only option."**_

::-----::

**Chapter 1**

It was the blazing fresh start of a new summer at the renowned Redwall Abbey. Gusts of wind gently rustled the leaves hanging from the trees, whilst the flowers in the lush field bowed over to the wind's commanding power. The sky was cloudless and crystal clear, and the noontide sun blazed in the majestic azure sky, staring down upon the tranquil planet while it warmed it.

Though the setting was relatively peaceful, the residents of Redwall were not.

Abbot Mordalfus had forgotten to set up a nameday feast for the third time in a row, and everybeast was up and about preparing the feast whilst the Abbot rummaged through his mind for a decent name for the fresh new season. The main activity took place in the kitchen, where dibbuns and elders alike worked to develop a sufficing meal. Much confusion took place amongst the shouts and orders that reverberated off of the walls.

"See 'ere, young 'un, take the batter to Basil, not I. No, no, that's Cheek, Basil's da rabbit over there!" shouted an impatient hedgehog.

"I say, ol' chap, get your facts straight! That's a hare, not a rabbit, y' bloomin' old thingummy-hog, you!" Basil Stag Hare yelled back.

The portly hedgehog, Mr. Kole, was a recent addition to Redwall Abbey, and already he was as much of a handful as he was a help, despite his age. He wore a very gaudy tunic, and his spikes were cut extremely short so that he did not hinder anyone else, though he still had that nagging personality that didn't require spikes to drag someone down.

"AM I DA ONLEH ONE DAT AIN'T YELLIN'!?!" yelled a particularly noisy dibbun.

"No, you're the only one that IS yellin', y' little blighter! Now, may' aps you'd fancy helping me get some shrimp outta the river, an' we need to round up some jolly ol' mushrooms, too! And check to see that they ain't that bloody poison kind!"

"Mind your freakin' language, Cheek! There're dibbuns about!"

"Alrighty then, bush-hog. Have it your way." Cheek then wheezed, narrowly disguising the word 'hypocrite'.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

::-----::

Matthias, the mighty warrior mouse of Redwall, stood on the ramparts of the Abbey, his figure lit heroically by the sun. His fur was slightly grayed with age, and was dressed in his heroic silvery battle armor. He carried his ancient and majestic sword by his side, as it had been during the war with Cluny the Scourge, as it had been in the battle with Slagar the Cruel, as it had been with..._Queen Tsarmina._

He all too well knew that his past self was helping him to remember times long gone. Times he never even had the opportunity to experience...the times of _Martin the Warrior._

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, his warrior spirit began to boil inside of him.

And it thrilled him.

Despite all warnings received from his wife, he began to swing his sword like the war veteran he was. Weaving, ducking and stabbing, his warrior spirit slowly became more and more aroused as he tried his best to relive the past he never had.

::-----::

"Tess!" Though she did hear her name being called in the distance, Tess did not stop picking berries and fruits.

"Hurr, Missus Tess, Kernflower be's a lookin' fer yurr," stated a young molemaid who was helping Tess pick some fruits.

"Well, dear, I'm a trifle busy preparing for the feast, with all of the Abbot's forgetfulness and whatnot." she rolled her eyes a bit as she mentioned the Abbot. Constance, who was helping a few dibbuns pick some berries, averted her head from the task and towards Tess.

"It sounds urgent, Tess," Constance whispered as she plucked another berry from the bush in front of her. "Maybe you should just see what she needs. I'll be able help the youngsters pick the berries."

The mousemaid sighed in defeat and whirled around.

"What is i-!" Tess' eyes widened in surprise before she was tackled over by Cornflower. After rolling along a little bit (with some well timed ows and ouches), Cornflower jumped off of Tess, and offered her hand to help her up. Tess took her hand firmly and strained to pull herself up from the ground. She then shakily dusted herself off and faced Cornflower.

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry," exclaimed Cornflower. She too dusted off her dress and then spoke again. "I-it's this awful little dress I'm wearing."

Tess glanced at the dress and scratched her head pensively.

"Well," said Tess, "I think it's a fine dress. You know, besides all of the dirt it has on it now, but it's nothing that can't be cleaned up."

"Oh, I know that, it's just that every time that I try to run in this thing, I trip! I've already done this same thing to many others today. Oh, but when I ran into Foremole, you should have seen him! He was all red in his cheeks 'n' everything!"

Both of the mousemaids giggled flirtatiously before Cornflower broke the silence. "But back to the subject at hand. I couldn't find Matthias anywhere today, not even in the morning in the kitchen! Have you seen him by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact, I have! I saw him going up to the Abbey's roof for who-knows-what?"

"Oh, I must go get him! Thank you for all of your help!" Cornflower made as if to sprint away, but then halted after about two pawsteps.

"Oh, and I'm afraid that Martin has gotten himself into trouble again, just like my son did at his age. I suggest you go and give him a good talking to."

"Alright then, I will after I finish helping the dibbuns. Thanks."

Cornflower picked up her dress and darted off again, waving to Tess as she did. Tess waved also and returned to helping the dibbuns.

::-----::

Somewhere out on the road to Redwall's front gate, a strange creature strode towards the abbey.

"_Hmm...A fort of some kind. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if stayed here for the night_." The boy looked up at the bell above the Abbey.

"_I might even find IT..."_

::-----::


End file.
